To Domino we go
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Yusuke and the others have a new misson only this time they have to go to another part of Japan and go undercover, in Domino city! Read as what happens when they meet up with the Yugioh gang!(Complete)
1. Welcome to Domino high

Disclaimer: *looks around* do I have to say it *watches Lawyers close in* ^__^;; fine. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-gi-oh *sigh* oh the unfairness of it all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Koenma are you freakin crazy we just got back from that saint beast castle and you want us to go on another mission! Hell no!" Yusuke yelled slamming his fist of the chibi god's desk, Koenma remained calmed but looked at them with pleading eyes,  
  
"hn posing as low worthless humans it's pathetic" Hiei added crossing his arms  
  
"you guys it's only for a little while" Koenma said looking at Kurama the voice of reason.  
  
Kurama shook his head "I have to agree, my kaasan needs me at the time" he said looking sorry, Koenma looked at them  
  
"guys-"  
  
Yusuke Growled  
  
"dammit Koenma No, No, and for the final time NO!"  
  
On the plane:  
  
"how did he get us into this?" Yusuke groaned banging his head againist the plane window, a stuardess walked by  
  
"excuse me sir but could you please stop that your scaring children and doing damage to the plane window" she asked with a frown, Yusuke held up his middle finger  
  
"fuck off" he said before pounding his head on the window three more times then stopping, the stuardess nodded and left grumbling something about disrespecting  
  
"oh buck up Yusuke it's not that bad!" Botan said cheerfully popping up behind Yusuke's chair, Yusuke glared at her  
  
"whatever. Why are you here anyway?" he asked staring out the damaged window, Botan blinked at him  
  
"um oh yeah! You'll need me there to help" she exclaimed, Hiei growled  
  
"living as baka humans what could be more of a disgrace" he said slumping down into his seat.  
  
Kuwabara glared at him  
  
"watch shrimp boy I'm human you know" he said waving a fist in the air, Hiei smirked  
  
"I've made my point"  
  
before Kuwabara could do or say anything else Kurama interruped  
  
"Botan can you explain exactly what our case is again?" he asked, Botan smiled  
  
"of course! well in a town called Domino City we felt strong demon waves, we believe the demon is in a different realm right now but will probably break out soon, our job is to go undercover until the demon comes or we find a way to get to the other realm to destroy it" she explained sitting back into her seat and taking out the manga 'Cardcaptor Sakura' (do not own).  
  
Kurama sighed  
  
"well then lets hope this goes qucikly" he said, Yusuke snorted  
  
"yeah cause if Keiko start bitchin at me when we get back I'm taking all my fustration out on that toddler".  
  
The next day at Domino High school:  
  
"hey Yug!" Joey yelled running over his petie friends desk, Yugi looked up from his latest puzzle as Joey took a seat next to him  
  
"hello Joey what's going on?" he asked, Joey looked around to make sure no one was listening  
  
"well word from the school gosspier is that theres going to be five new students arriving today" he said  
  
"theres going to be new students?" a soft voice asked, Joey jumped slightly in his seat but calmed down when Ryou sat down next to him  
  
"yeah so you won't be the new guy anymore Ryou" Yugi said cheerfully,  
  
"so you've forgotten me already?" a voice asked sarcastially, Malik walked up behind Ryou, crossed his arms and rested them on Ryou's head flatting the boy's hair  
  
"sorry Malik we just forgot, still getting used to you coming here" Ryou replied smiling sheepishly, Malik laughed  
  
"yeah it is pretty unbelieveable, it seems only yesterday I was trying to kill Yugi" he said thoughtfully, Yugi shuddered  
  
"don't remind me, I had nightmare for weeks after battle city" he said,  
  
"well if being with you guys had taught me one thing-" Joey started  
  
"did it hurt?" Malik asked making Ryou and Yugi chuckle, Joey shot him a dirty look  
  
"ha ha very funny, anyways like I was saying it taught me the unbelieveable is...hey where's Tea and Tristan?"  
  
The others sweatdrop  
  
"there sick today" Yugi spoke up finishing his puzzle, Ryou looked at him  
  
"how do you find any challenge in that Yugi?" he asked, Yugi shrugged  
  
"its fun".  
  
The doors of the class room slide opened and the Teacher walked in swiftly , she stopped at her desk and motioned someone in, the class looked on with interest as five students walked in, the room filled up with 'oh he's so cute!' from the girls who receive dirty looks from the Teacher  
  
"Class today we have new students as you can see, can you please introduce yourselves?" she asked  
  
The two boys with black hair looked annoyed but obeyed  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke"  
  
"Minamino Hiei"  
  
"Minamino Shuiichi"  
  
"Urameshi Botan" the boys started whistling but stop when the Teacher glared at them,  
  
"Kuwabara Kazuma"  
  
The teacher nodded  
  
"thank you, now when I call you name raise you hands, Ryou"  
  
Ryou looked worried but timidly raised his hand  
  
"Shuiichi sit next to Ryou"  
  
Kurama did as he was told, but not without a few giggles from girls and glares from some guys  
  
"Joey"  
  
Joey raised his hand boredly  
  
"Yusuke sit behind him"  
  
Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and walked causally to his seat and plopped down into it,  
  
"Malik" Malik rose his hands  
  
"Hiei sit-" Hiei didn't wait to be told and went to sit down.  
  
This went on till Botan ending up sitting next to Yugi and Kuwabara next to Seto, the Teacher clapped  
  
"so now let's start class, everyone open they're text books to the assigned page and begin working"  
  
Kuwabara pulled out his text book and stared at it a moment before turning to the brown hair, blue eye boy beside him. Seto Kaiba  
  
"Er can you tell me what page we're on?"  
  
Seto turned and gave him a icy glare  
  
"I'm sorry we're you talking to me? I was distracted by your moronic ness"  
  
Kuwabara blinked  
  
"Nani?! did you just call me dumb?!"  
  
Seto smirked  
  
"Hmm you're a quick one aren't you?"  
  
"You better watch your mouth for I, Kazuma Kuwabara, was number one delinquent at my old school!"  
  
A spit ball was shot hitting Kuwabara in the face  
  
"No you weren't baka, I was!" Yusuke said twirling a straw between his fingers  
  
"I was number one; you can never defeat me Urameshi!"  
  
"You lose everytime you face me Kuwabaka, do you want me to beat this fact into you!"  
  
Kuwabara pulled Yusuke up by the shirt  
  
"Let's go right now!"  
  
"Boys please settle down!" the teacher attempt to yell over they're loud voices while the rest of the class watched them anticipating a fight  
  
"You're not worth my time" Yusuke snorted with a cocky look on his face  
  
"Boys!"  
  
"Is that an insult?!"  
  
"That's enough"  
  
Both boys turned there heads at the sound of the new voice and hand on they're shoulders  
  
"Settle this later" Kurama said giving them a look  
  
"Fine I wouldn't want to embarrass Kuwabaka in front of everyone anyway" Yusuke grumbled plopping back down in his seat  
  
Kuwabara followed the lead and sat back in his seat, while Kurama sighed and walked back to his  
  
The teacher's eye twitched  
  
"Thank you Shuiichi"  
  
Kurama nodded, smiled politely (The girls squealed) and continued his work  
  
Kuwabara was now back to where he started, looking at his text book  
  
"What page are we on?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I revised, spell checked and even added to this chapter. I'll probably be doing that to all of them, so check back! 


	2. Meet the Gang

Disclaimer: due to evilness of things called lawyers and such, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-gi-oh......yet *cackles*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke, Hiei" Botan Scolded as she found the two boys lounging on the school roof.   
  
Yusuke looked at her with a bored look,   
  
"come on Botan if I don't go to school at home what makes you think I'll go here?" he pointed out while Hiei nodded,  
  
"well that is true" a voice said from behind them, Botan jumped slight before turning around  
  
"oh it just you Kurama" she said sweatdropping   
  
"oi Kurama how'd you get away from your fan club?", Yusuke asked, now it was Kurama's turn to sweatdrop   
  
"it wasn't easy, so did you hear Kuwabara wants to fight someone besides you, Yusuke" he informed, Yusuke laughed  
  
"hn maybe the Oaf got tired of being beaten" Hiei said smirking.  
  
"I heard that Shrimp!" a loud voice yelled, Kuwabara came bounding out the door   
  
"watch it I wouldn't want to embarrass you on your first day of school, Hiei snorted  
  
"don't you mean the other way around", Kuwabara growled and cracked his knuckles,   
  
"so Kuwabara who is it that your having trouble with?" Botan asked trying to prevent a obvious fight, Kuwabara's anger vanished for a sec before coming back ten   
  
"some jerk called Seto Kaiba, man he pisses me off more than Urameshi and the shrimp together" he ranted, Yusuke laughed again   
  
"I should meet him".   
  
The roof door opened again making the YYH gang to look, three heads exited and looked around, the shortest one spotted them  
  
"oh sorry we didn't think anyone was up here" he said,   
  
"we'll be willing to leave" one with white hair said, Botan blushed and waved her hands around   
  
"no, no, no trouble at all!" she said cheerfully, the short one smiled   
  
"thank you, oh you're the new one's right?" he asked, the YYH gang nodded   
  
"well I'm Yugi, these are my friends, Joey, and a Ryou " he introduced, Hiei mumbled something that sounded like 'should we care'.  
  
just then another person crashed into the Yugioh group  
  
"Malik!" they groaned, a platinum boy stood and smirked  
  
"serves you right for leaving me" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"So let me get this right, you two are cousins" Joey said pointing to Yusuke and Botan who nodded,  
  
"you two are brothers" now he pointed to Hiei and Kurama,   
  
"yeah but why ya two don't look alike?" he asked, before Kurama could answer Hiei said something quickly   
  
"different mothers, we're only half siblings",   
  
"didn't he say that about Yukina?" Yusuke thought getting déjà vu.   
  
Before they had more time to talk the school bell rung making Yusuke and Hiei growl and groan   
  
"now you to make sure to go to class" Botan warned,  
  
"whatever" Yusuke grumbled moving down the steps, Hiei and Kurama were the left last   
  
"I feel a odd energy coming from them" Kurama said,   
  
"I feel it too do you think they'll be the ones to release the demon?" Hiei asked, Kurama frowned   
  
"I'm not sure I guess we'll have to wait",   
  
"yo Shuuichi, Hiei come on!" Joey's voice called,  
  
"coming!" Kurama called back "lets be on our guard" he said to Hiei, Hiei nodded and they left the roof. 


	3. Gym Class

Disclaimer: Maybe when I become rich like Seto but for now I don't own Yu- Gi-oh or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~~~~~~~~~~||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was finally the last hour of that day, luckily for the Reikai Tantei they're last hour was gym.  
  
"Okay kids, today we're running the track course" the gym teacher, Mr.Kain, yelled causing a few kids to groan.  
  
Mr.Kain took out a stop watch  
  
"Alright boys first, first up Bakura Ryou"  
  
Ryou mentally winced, track was not his thing. He stood at the starting line "begin" Mr.Kain announced, running with all his might he manage to get a decent score but was now breathing heavily on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay Ryou?" Botan asked her eyes filled with concern, Ryou nodded and felt a light blush creep upon his cheeks.  
  
The list went on until another familiar face was called  
  
"Ishtar Malik"  
  
Malik strode up to the starting line with confidence and smirked as some girl's cheered,  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Malik too managed a pretty good score and was still standing after the run,  
  
"Sometimes I hate you" Ryou mumbled, Malik laughed and patted him on the back  
  
"Don't hate, congratulate".  
  
Finally the name that the Reikai Tantei were slightly anticipating  
  
"Minamino Hiei"  
  
Hiei smirked,  
  
"Hiei, when you run at least let them be able to see you" Kurama mumbled to the fire demon, Hiei waved his hand lazily  
  
"Yes I know".  
  
He got on the starting line  
  
"Go!"  
  
Hiei speeded down the track leaving many in awe, as he trotted across the finish line he once again smirked.  
  
After the gym teacher manage to get over shock and close his mouth he jogged over to Hiei  
  
"That's fine legs you got there son, you have to join the track team" he said with excitement,  
  
Mr.Kain sulked back over to the line after being refused and called the next name  
  
"Minamino Shuuichi" he called, by the time the red head had gotten to the starting line half the girls in class had already made a cheering squad and somehow managed to get a hold of a banner that read 'Shuuichi we *heart* you. Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdropped  
  
"So is this what he goes through at school?" they thought.  
  
As Kurama ran some girls wept or fainted at his great gracefulness, Mr.Kain blinked as Kurama passes the finish line snapping out of his trace like gaze,  
  
"Good job Shuuichi"  
  
Kurama nodded thanks and stood beside his team mates,  
  
"I feel sorry for you Kur- I mean Shuuichi" Botan said smiling sheepishly, Kurama sighed  
  
"I'm kind of used to it so don't worry about it", Yusuke snorted  
  
"Why don't you just tell those girls to back off?"  
  
"Or better yet let us kill them" Hiei added, Kurama sweatdropped  
  
"Please don't kill anyone".  
  
"Malik?" Ryou asked timidly wondering if he should tell or not, Malik turned and look at him  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something about those four" he started before getting cut off  
  
"So you feel it too" Malik said watching them closely.  
  
Ryou also watched them "do you think they're after the puzzle, Malik shook his head  
  
"Maybe we'll have to see, but for now let's warn Yugi and be on our guard", "right".  
  
~~~~~||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||~~~~~~~~~~~~~~||~~~~~~ *sigh* I finally updated, gomen for taking so long but I have writer's block, well I was thinking of making this have some Ryou/Botan but I'll leave that up to you reviewers, Thanks for the reviews hope they keep coming. Sayonara! 


	4. Pizza and Hiei, maybe not a good idea

Gomen for not updating so long, this chapter's kinda short but I really tried lengthening them  
  
Yusuke yawned as him and his friends exited the school  
  
"What a total snore, if I wanted to be bored to death I would have listen to Kurama lecture me or something" he said ignoring a glare from the kitsune  
  
"This whole thing is pointless, ferry girl are you sure there's a demon here" Hiei demanded, Botan frowned  
  
"Yes and I have a name" she answered, Hiei smirked  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
Botan growled and was about to produce her oar to hit him, Kurama put a hand on her shoulder  
  
"That wouldn't be wise, we're in public" he pointed out, Botan glared at the fire demon and sighed in defeat  
  
"Oi Yusuke!" a voice called, the Reikai Tantei (including Botan, yes she is part of the team) turned their heads. Yusuke smiled a bit  
  
"Hey Joey" he replied  
  
Joey ran up beside them breathing a bit hard, he jerked a thumb back and said  
  
"I and the gang are going for pizza, ya'll wanna come?" he asked eager to get his hands on his favorite food, Yusuke looked back at the others who either shrugged or nodded or in Hiei's case 'hn'  
  
"Okay".  
  
"This are what you hu-"he didn't get to finish as Botan elbowed him in the stomach, he glared and was tempted to take out his katana  
  
"You act as if you never had pizza before Hiei" Malik said then taking a bite of his pepperoni, Hiei crossed his arms  
  
"I haven't"  
  
Joey's pizza mouth dropped from his mouth  
  
"Where were you born in a desert island or something?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered and Hiei glared at them  
  
"I don't eat that disgusting thing"  
  
"Wow I didn't think anyone objected pizza" Yugi said, Kurama sweatdrop  
  
"That's Hiei for you."  
  
Yusuke chuckled and grabbed Hiei's arms pinning them behind him,  
  
"Now Kuwabara!"  
  
Hiei opened his mouth to yell at them when something was shoved into it, his eyes widen slightly then closed, Yusuke looked at Kuwabara strangely and Kuwabara return the look  
  
"Um do they do things like that often" Ryou asked, Botan and Kurama had turn there had with a -_- expression  
  
"Yes"  
  
Yusuke released Hiei with caution and backed away slowly, Hiei sat down and said nothing for a moment leaving a eerie silence in the air  
  
"More"  
  
The silence was broken by his one word, his blood red eyes opened and he repeated  
  
"More"  
  
Joey and Yugi looked at each other then shoved a bit of Pizza to him  
  
"Sure" the said in unison  
  
Hiei looked at the pizza before devouring it within a second  
  
The Yugioh gang's eye bulged out a bit at his speed; they had seen it before but only with Joey eating  
  
"He's freaking me out" Yusuke mumbled eyeing the fire demon uneasily, Kurama twitched and grabbed Hiei  
  
"We really need to get going home work you know" he said quickly dragging the struggling Hiei out the door.  
  
"Oi Kurama!" Yusuke called running up beside the red headed friend "what was all that about?"  
  
Kurama sighed  
  
"You know Hiei's obsession with sweet snow"  
  
Yusuke nodded slowly  
  
"The way he was acting, that's how it all started. ^_^;; I just didn't want that nice place to be destroyed  
  
~Flashback~ "Give me more!" Hiei yelled swinging his Katana threaten  
  
"Hiei please calm down" Kurama said  
  
The store clerk cowered behind the desk  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we're all out and won't be getting anymore till next week"  
  
Hiei stilled  
  
"WHAT!? YOU WILL PERISH PATHEIC HUMAN!"  
  
Needless to say, the place then burst into black flames  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Kurama winced  
  
"I still have the burn for that" he said rubbing a spot on his arm, Yusuke held in a snicker and responded  
  
"Okay then we'll take Hiei home, where is he"  
  
Kurama blinked then facedroped  
  
"He got away during the flashback!"  
  
Yusuke sniffed the air  
  
"Do you smell that?" he asked, Kurama sniffed also  
  
"Smells like..burnt pizza!" they both exclaimed and turned around slowly  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
The pizza place was on fire, Joey was on his knees mourning for the lost of his pizza place while Ryou and Yugi were trying to calm him and Malik was finding his inner pyromaniac and laughing about the fire. Botan was chasing Hiei with her oar yelling threats and Kuwabara watched confused, Yusuke and Kurama sweatdrop  
  
"Oh Kami"  
  
*bows* gomen I know it's stupid but I wanted to add some humor to it -_- there's my sad attempt at it, Gomen Nasi again but you can still review if you want *puppy eyes* 


	5. You woke me up for nothing?

OMG I actually updated! ^_^ sorry sorry sorry I didn't do so in such a long time but I'm lazy. This chapter may be a bit boring but still has humor, sorry again if it's crappy  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho. -_- all is wrong with the world ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The air was silent and peaceful around the city of Domino, nothing could disturb the quietness  
  
"Oi Wake up everyone wake up!"  
  
Well.except that  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara fell out of their beds  
  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke growled rubbing his eyes sleepily  
  
Botan blew her whistle  
  
"Wake up! The demon's here!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked into Yusuke and Kuwabara's room  
  
"What's going on?" Kurama asked rubbing his ears  
  
Botan turned to them quickly  
  
"Haven't you been listening? The demon was spotted get dress or something but come on!" she said producing her oar and hopping onto it  
  
Yusuke yawned  
  
"Why can't demons attack at a, oh I don't know, decent hour?" he grumbled  
  
Kurama chuckled  
  
"Perhaps they think it will catch us of guard if we're tired"  
  
"Ya right!" Yusuke said finally awake and cracking his knuckles "Maybe Kuwabara but not me"  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"What did I studder?"  
  
"You'll be stuttering with a busted face when I get through with you Urameshi!"  
  
"Oh y-"  
  
Botan flew between the bickering boys  
  
"We don't have time for this! We have a situation!!" she yelled  
  
Kuwabara glared  
  
"You got saved by the demon Urameshi"  
  
Yusuke snorted  
  
"You got it reversed Kuwabaka"  
  
Botan rolled her eyes and opened a window  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Move it!" she exclaimed flying out the window (I was oh so tempted to make Botan crash into the window or tree)  
  
The boys then heard a loud thump and a tree shaking, blinking, Kuwabara looked out the window then busted out in laughter; Yusuke lifted a brow and also looked out the window. He too started laughing hard falling to the floor  
  
Kurama sweatdropped wondering what could be so funny; looking out the window he held back a snicker  
  
"Botan are you alright?" he asked  
  
Botan lay on the ground with spiral eyes  
  
"Just...fine"  
  
(^_^ temptation won)  
  
"hn how stupid can you be to run into a tree" Hiei mumbled jumping through the window and landing on a tree branch, a oar was thrown at Hiei's head making him fall.  
  
The Reikai Tantei stood on the eerily quiet street, Botan stood in front looking at the demon detector Yusuke used in his first mission.  
  
"Botan I think what you said was a load of crap!" Yusuke said impatiently  
  
Botan had frown on her face  
  
"The watch says the demon is right here! But.."  
  
"Could it be invisible?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes  
  
"Don't you think it would have attacked us by now? Surely one of us would have felt it's energy also"  
  
Kuwabara gritted his teeth  
  
"Hey shorty I'm just making suggestions! I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"  
  
Hiei smirked  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Will you to just shut up" Yusuke interruped becoming more and more pissed off  
  
"Botan this is bull, let's just go back now"  
  
Botan sighed than slowly nodded  
  
"Alright" she responded turning back to the group, a large bandage the shape of a 'X' rested on her nose, in which Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing again. Botan fumed and produced her bat then smacked both detectives in the head  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
The two boys laid on the ground with a X_X expression  
  
Kurama sweatdropped  
  
"Botan, how are we going to get them home now?"  
  
Botan crossed her arms and glared at the limp forms  
  
"You and Hiei can carry them" she rubbed her nose and pouted "I'm going home!"  
  
"ano..Hiei do you think your tall- Hiei no!!"  
  
Hiei was inside a All night Sweet snow shop  
  
"GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE GIVE ME MORE!!"  
  
The employee lifted a brow in annoyance  
  
"sir, we can not serve you anymore our stock is limited"  
  
Before Hiei would unsheathe his katana Kurama had grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off with a large sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day: School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys check this out!" Yugi cried running over to the lunch table, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Botan, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat (Hiei had hidden from everyone due to him not getting enough sweet snow, making the Reikai Tantei nervous)  
  
Ryou looked up from his food  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
Yugi slammed a flyer on the table  
  
"The schools having a talent show!"  
  
Kuwabara stood up suddenly  
  
"This is I, Kazuma Kuwabara, 's chance to defeat Urameshi!!"  
  
Yusuke groaned  
  
"Again? Get it through your thick skull you'll never win!"  
  
Botan grinned  
  
"I think it sounds good time!"  
  
Kuwabara poked Yusuke in the head  
  
" I will win this, because you have no talent and I do!"  
  
Yusuke growled  
  
"Your on baka!"  
  
Joey pushed the flyer away  
  
"No way, I'm not entering"  
  
Ryou shook his head  
  
"me neither"  
  
Kurama tapped his chin and smiled  
  
"I think I will"  
  
Screams erupted throughout the lunch room of girls  
  
Joey looked at Kurama with a flat look  
  
"If you enter you'll win, you have the girls of this school begging to be around you"  
  
Kurama laid his head town on the table  
  
"I suppose"  
  
Botan watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara begun running out of the lunch room  
  
"Hey where are you two going?"  
  
The two turned their heads long enough to yell  
  
"TO FIGURE OUT THE WINNING TALENT!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Okay is that good enough for you guys? Hope it satisfy you guys until I post the next chappy next week. Review so I know my writing in not in vain, L8er ^_^  
  
Teaser of Next Chapter: The guy decide what they're doing for the talent show O_O Hiei's entering! 


	6. The Talent Show begins! as well as troub...

Hey minna-san I actually updated! ^_^ gomen it took so long I was in vacation, Orlando Florida rocks! So I'll let you guys get to the chapter see you l8er  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Green eyes darted around the apartment suspiciously  
  
"It's quiet, too quiet"  
  
"You've been waiting to say that for a while huh?" Botan chirped  
  
Kurama sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly  
  
"I suppose"  
  
Botan opened Yusuke and Kuwabara's door to find them gone  
  
"Well that's the reason, I wonder where those two are and I haven't seen Hiei for a while"  
  
Kurama covered her mouth  
  
"Shh, you hear that?"  
  
Botan blinked  
  
"Sounds like."  
  
"Guitar?" the two looked said at the same time looking at each other confused  
  
"It's coming from Hiei and yours room, Kurama"  
  
Kurama walked over to his door and pressed his ear against it  
  
"Definitely guitar" he whispered  
  
"Well let's see who it is!" Botan exclaimed opening the floor causing Kurama to fall to the ground, Botan sweatdropped  
  
"Oops, gomen ne Kurama"  
  
Kurama stood and rubbed his head  
  
"It's alright"  
  
Botan looked around the room then put her hands on her hip  
  
"Well that's odd, there's no on in here"  
  
Kurama tapped his chin  
  
"Hmm interesting" a sly chin appeared on his face, Botan blinked confused  
  
"Hey! Do you know something I don't?"  
  
Kurama just shook his head chuckling, Botan huffed  
  
"Kurama, I want to know!"  
  
Kurama winked  
  
"Alright Botan I'll tell you for a kiss"  
  
Botan lightly slapped Kurama in the arm  
  
"Baka kitsune"  
  
Kurama chuckled once more and walked out the room still smiling  
  
"You'll find out soon enough" he said mysteriously  
  
Botan pouted  
  
"Oh! Not fair" she said exiting the room.  
  
For some odd reason neither person noticed a shadowed person outside the window on a tree branch, a evil smirk slide onto the figure's face  
  
"Interesting, I don't know what these five want but I will find out"  
  
He jumped from the tree and started walking.  
  
"Kurama! Please tell me!" Botan yelled running after the kitsune  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Botan crashed to the ground as she collided with another person  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Botan" a soft voice said  
  
Kurama jogged back  
  
"Botan are you okay?"  
  
Botan nodded  
  
"Yes ^_^ and hello Ryou"  
  
Ryou smiled and helped the ferry girl back to her feet  
  
"Hello"  
  
"What are you doing around here Ryou? Your quiet off from your house I believe"  
  
Ryou grinned sheepishly  
  
"I was just enjoying a walk when I must have lost track enjoying the scenery"  
  
Botan giggled  
  
"Ryou can be bubble headed sometime"  
  
Kurama chuckled  
  
"Like someone else I know"  
  
Botan started to nod then stopped  
  
"Hey you better not be talking about me!"  
  
Kurama smiled  
  
"Of course not, I'm going to go find Yusuke and the others now"  
  
Botan nodded as Kurama walked away  
  
"Okay K-er Shuiichi"  
  
Ryou blushed  
  
"Gomen again Botan...ano.you look pretty today"  
  
The ferry girl blushed at the compliment  
  
"Thank you Ryou! *pouts* no one ever said that before to me, not even Koenma-sama!"  
  
Ryou tilted his head  
  
"Koenma-sama"  
  
Botan covered her mouth than laughed nervously  
  
"My uh. cousin?"  
  
"Ah, well that's really too bad, they don't see a great beauty right in front of them"  
  
Botan grinned but couldn't help but feel something was a bit off with Ryou, wasn't he normally shyer than this?  
  
"I should get going, father will worry"  
  
"Alright I'll see you at school Ryou!"  
  
"Good-bye"  
  
The white hair teen walked away, his bangs over shadowed his eyes until he looked up in which his eyes were now narrowed and looked menacing  
  
"Foolish girl, she won't be a problem or any use. The little one, Hiei, is swift; the red head is still a mystery. But the one that interest me the most is Yusuke, he emits extreme power"  
  
Bakura walked into an alley  
  
"I will test them tomorrow night"  
  
He then faded into the shadows.  
  
-School, Next day-  
  
"Welcome to the 25th year of Domino high school!" Duke yelled into the mike, the crowd erupted into cheers partially the females. Duke smiled cockily  
  
"Yes Yes I know ladies *wink* but enough of that, I like to give you the first act by Botan Urameshi singing '' *flat look and then rolls eyes* the guitar will be played by Shuiichi Minamino"  
  
Screams filled the air and once again the 'we *heart* Shuiichi' banner was back, Kurama sweatdropped and walked over to the guitar with Botan skipping behind him, Kurama cracked his knuckles while Botan grabbed the mic from Duke  
  
"Hey Domino high!" she yelled laughing as the school answered her call  
  
"Ready Kurama?"  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded, Yusuke who was back staged looked at Kuwabara  
  
"Did you know Kurama could play the guitar?"  
  
Kuwabara shook her head, Botan sighed and smiled as Kurama begun to play  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see, The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there, But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere"  
  
The crowd cheered her on (well the girls only cheered cuz Kurama was playing)  
  
"Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look you're never there And every time I sleep you're always there" Botan jumped as she went to the next part "'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone"  
  
" We should be taping this" Yusuke said with a smirk, Kuwabara as usual was confused  
  
"why?"  
  
"Cuz if either of them mess up it'll be great blackmail"  
  
Kuwabara shook his head  
  
"That's low Urameshi"  
  
Yusuke snorted  
  
"tell me something I don't know"  
  
"I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I am not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh "  
  
Kurama stepped in front and did a guitar solo making the girls (and some guys) go nuts  
  
"And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone You're in everyone I see So tell me *wink*Do you see me?"  
  
Botan laughed and jumped up and down, the kitsune and ferry girl exited the stage. (Botan was stopped by Duke when he said something to her.which resulted in him being slapped) Duke walked back on the stage rubbing his red cheek  
  
"Alright lets move on, next up is Yusuke Urameshi!"  
  
The crowd wasn't as loud and the only reason why some cheers were there was because fear of Yusuke, Botan giggled form behind the curtain  
  
"I can't wait to se what Yusuke does"  
  
Yusuke smirked and motion the song to begin  
  
"Folks I'd like to sing a song about the American Dream About me,  
  
About you, About the way our American hearts beat way down in the bottoms of our chests, About that special feelting we get in the cockles of our hearts Or maybe below the cockles, Maybe in the sub cockle area, Maybe in the liver, Maybe in the kidneys, Maybe even in the colon, We don't know"  
  
The crowd was speechless, just what the hell was he singing? Yusuke kept singing glaring at people who laughed until he got to a part of the song that no one could resist bursting into laughter  
  
"I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, what an asshole) I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, such an asshole)  
  
I use public toilets, And I piss on the seats, I walk around in the summer time,  
  
Sayin' "How about this heat?"  
  
I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, what an asshole) I'm an asshole (he's the worlds biggest asshole)"  
  
The room erupted in cries of laughter and people were leaning against eachother for support, the teachers were shocked but soon broke out of it  
  
" YUSUKE URAMESHI!!!!"  
  
Needless to say Yusuke wouldn't be at school for a while, Duke stumbled back on stage still laughing, he settled down  
  
"Our next act, is once again Shuiichi Minamino and *rubs his eyes* Hiei? Singing 'Wild wind'"  
  
The Yugioh and YYH gang jaw's dropped, Hiei was..singing!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay another chapter down ^_^ this one was kinda long but than again it could have been the lyrics, Well that's all I have to say *sweatdrop* L8er Review! 


	7. Wild Wind andI'm too sexy? Oo

Disclaimer: ^o^ Guess what *holds up documents* I do own YYH! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *lawyers look at documents*  
  
Lawyer: They're blank papers, You still don't own YYH  
  
B.C: .T________T WAAAAHHHHHH!!  
  
A/N: ^__^ Hey I finally updated! *hallujiah music plays* -_-;; yeah I know it's a miracle, I'm slow. Actually I couldn't think on how I should perform Kurama and Hiei but today in school I was inspired *_____* so enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lights dimmer as the school settled down for a much anticipated act, the music started surrounding the crowd as it begun. The fast beat made a few of the students shuffle in their seats and some teachers tap their feet to the beat. Kurama stepped out of the right side of the stage calmly, his eyes shimmering with excitement for a battle.  
  
H was in a abnormal outfit for the usually brightly clothed Kurama, in this act he wore a outfit similar to the one in the dark tournament [Yeah I know they haven't gotten to the dark tournament yet T__T so sue me I like this outfit just not the colors], only this time is was black with green torn vine trailing up from the ankles to the top where a rose bloom was sewed so well, it looked alive. Hiei entered on the left side of the stage, dressed in his usual attire before he started going to Domino High, the only thing was he had discarded the clock. They both looked at each other, challenging gazes that sucked everyone into it. Kurama moved into a fighter's position, Hiei mimicked his movements.  
  
"kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N are wa SAIN kessen no aizu darou" Hiei begun to sing, charging at the kitsune. His moves were quick and graceful making it seem he was dancing.  
  
Normally the teachers wouldn't let student partake in violent acts, but they were so enthralled at the small show that played before them, they had forgotten school regulations. Kurama met the fire demon half way with his own graceful moves, his red hair whipping around him elegantly. Then again everything about Kurama seemed elegant. The two fought in a hand to hand combat, fighting with such experience that instead of fighting, it looked as if the boys were doing a dance. Kurama followed up Hiei's verse with his own practiced line.  
  
"sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa."  
  
Their voices joined as one creating sounds that seem to have a life of its own, circling around the listeners.  
  
" kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream dare ni mo jama sasenai unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream kako no itami tachikitte kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru Getta chance!"  
  
Yusuke watched his friends perform with a grin of pride; Botan had somehow managed to obtain a video camera but had set it down stating.  
  
"It's no use watching it on tape; this is one of those things you can only feel the intensity in person."  
  
The comment was very insightful for the usually bubble-headed grim reaper. Kuwabara was silent; he had come to a higher level for the fire demon since he had chickened out doing his own performance, though only a notch. He wouldn't admit it of course to anybody but himself, and Yukina if she ever asked.  
  
The two demons separated their voices, retuning to single sung lines. The crowd gasped as Kurama dinged Hiei's attacks then back flipped several times. Even though the girls claimed to love Kurama, they had always thought of him as a lover, definitely not a fighter. The boys in the crowd murmured among them noting to themselves not to mess with the red headed Bishounen. Hiei's voice continued the song while going after Kurama.  
  
"kizudarake no yume ga ore wo karitate'ta hieta mune ni nokoru hi wo aoru you ni."  
  
Kurama took up where Hiei's voice drifted off.  
  
"sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku maru de kienai arashi no you ni."  
  
They stopped at opposite ends, emerald eyes flicked with gold met with distant yet fiery ruby colored ones in amusement. A smirk curled onto both combaters faces, as they charged once more. They're voices merged finishing the powerful song.  
  
"yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream zetsubou nado houmutte kemono michi wo hageshiku hitabashiru kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai It's truth!"  
  
"kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream dare ni mo jama sasenai unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream kako no itami tachikitte kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru Getta chance!"  
  
The student body was silent as the two demons finished, neither had won and neither had lost the small battle. It was a simple playful spar, the few that knew Hiei though, were surprised that the forbidden child hadn't let loose. The clapping started slow then gradually built up into cheers that seem to shake the room. Duke walked back onto the stage as the two fighters exited, a small spring to his step.  
  
"I think our judges have decided the winners" he yelled into his mic motioning his hand towards the teen judges at a table in the back of the room. Yugi, the Class president, and surprisingly Seto, who was talking on his cell phone, were the three judges.  
  
"But we still have one more act left, Malik Ishtar, assisted by Joey Wheeler and Ryou Bakura."  
  
Malik's smaller than Kurama's herd of fangirls (along with Joey and Ryou fans) gathered at the edge of the stage. The lights went out completely leaving the room in the darkness.  
  
"I didn't know any of them entered" Yusuke whispered to Yugi, Yugi had covered his face where only his large amethyst eyes were visible.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
The music started and the students started grinning at the familiar American tune, they swallowed their laughter till the end of the act and watched.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me."  
  
Three spotlights flashed on, three boys stood on the stage facing the crowd. Joey was on the right side with a grin, Ryou, who looked sick and was turning red, was on the left and in the middle stood Malik. The three wore the same things, leather black pants and leather sleeveless shirts with black cowboy hats. Joey stepped in front, his eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts."  
  
His hands gripped at the bottom of his shirt; he lifted it above his head and tossed it into the crowd followed my Malik and Ryou's own shirts. The teachers watched in shock, their jaws dropped.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan." Malik sung pointing to the Japanese flag that hung above them. (sorry if this offends someone somehow.)  
  
Ryou stepped up timidly, his brown eyes widened with embarrassment. He reluctantly sung the next verse and managed to do his part.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for your party  
  
Too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing."  
  
He performed disco moves that made the crowd laugh and cheer. The three back up as far as the stage would let them and lined up, walking forward in sync, all singing.  
  
"I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I do my little turn on the catwalk."  
  
Joey disappeared for a few seconds before driving out with a small red toy convertible.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far."  
  
He drove off the stage as Malik came forward, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that."  
  
His hat along with Ryou and Joey's flew into the crowd where several girls pounced on it. The three lined up again walking forward once more turning once this time.  
  
"I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk."  
  
Duke waited on the side of the stage for the signal.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my."  
  
Malik nodded to Duke who pressed a button, water poured down soaking the three boys, water glisten off their chest. (*drools* I love imagination)  
  
"'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk."  
  
Ryou walked off and a few seconds came back with a stuffed cat, he petted while singing the next verse.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat."  
  
The stuffed cat went flying through the air, somehow despite all the girl's struggles to obtain the cat, it managed to land in front of Botan who picked up waving it on the air.  
  
"I got it Ryou!" She laughed and gave the cat to Kuwabara who looked at it lovingly.  
  
Ryou blushed even more at Botan's comment. With the song almost over, everyone was wondering what was going to be their finishing up. Joey's smiled widened.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for my pants too sexy for my pants, now do my little dance."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as the three pulled off their leather pants and dropped them to the floor leaving them almost naked. The teachers gasped and covered their eyes making their way to the stage. Malik looked at them nervously then looked at the other two beside him before nodding and singing the last line.  
  
"And I'm too sexy for this song."  
  
He went running off the stage followed closely by the others, Joey was laughing while Ryou ran to the bathroom and threw up. The students were laughing also, though some of them were disgusted at seeing their male classmates nearly naked.(mainly the guys)Kurama watched form behind a curtain, his own barely contained laughter joining with his classmates, and even Hiei held the smallest traces of a smile.  
  
Duke mumbled something about washing his eyes before putting his arm in the air.  
  
"Now judges, make your vote for the winners!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it and it makes up for my laziness *sweatdrop* actually.I thought it sucked -_-;; I should quit writing. Anyway, all you guys have to do now is vote which act deserved 1st 2nd and 3rd place; I will cut off voting in 2-3 days, so vote fast! Ja ne minna-san! ^__^ 


	8. The winners of the contest and two surpr...

Hi! I haven't updated in a while because I'm lazy! ^^;; no other excuse so instead of blabbing I'll let you read, l8er.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho *has black clothes on, about to go steal ownership* Mawhahahaha ======================+++++++++++++++++++====================== "The judges have tallied up the scores and we have our winners!"  
  
The students cheered though anticipating the nearing school bell. The stage curtain in the background lifted, the participates stood align each other awaiting the results with the exception of Joey and Malik who was arguing about who was that sexiest/ Duke sweatdropped and cleared his throat glaring at the two, ignoring the DDM creator, they continued their bickering. Duke rolled his eyes but pushed it aside, deciding to continue.  
  
"Third place goes to.Botan Urameshi assisted by Shuiichi Minamino with "Everywhere"!"  
  
Botan squealed in joy, hugging Kurama enthusiastically. Kurama sweatdrop and smiled wearily seeing his fan club glare furiously at the deity of death.  
  
"Second place goes to.Malik Ishtar, Joey Wheeler, and Ryou Bakura with "I'm too Sexy"!"  
  
Malik and Joey stopped their fighting, Joey threw a fist in the air cheering.  
  
"Numba 2!"  
  
Malik crossed his arms, a scowl of irritation on his face.  
  
"Second place, That was a golden performance!" His lavender eyes glared at Seto, he pointed at the CEO accusingly "It was you wasn't it, Kaiba! All because I wouldn't let you date Isis!"  
  
Seto glared at the Egyptian as well as everyone who started whispering around him. The whispers stopped at the death glare, instead of choosing to comment. The CEO decided to get back at the Egyptian later.  
  
Ryou joined his friends after exiting the bathroom; his face still held hints of green but overall looked a lot better.  
  
"Malik, clam down."  
  
Malik remained bristled but finally quieted from his ranting. Duke shook his head, mouthing 'bakas'.  
  
"And the moment you've been waiting for, first place goes too."  
  
Yusuke stepped forward with a cocky grin-  
  
"Shuiichi Minamino and Hiei Minamino with their song "Wild Wind"!"  
  
Hiei smirked as Yusuke fell over, Kurama chuckled with a smile though the smile turned frightened as his fan club begun to grow larger. The group had added Hiei's name to the banner, Hiei took no notice of this, basking in the pride of defeating the spirit detective leader.  
  
"Shuiichi, Hiei! Shuiichi, Hiei!" The chant grew louder as the fangirls increased at a alarming rate, they were like mice!  
  
A teacher grabbed the mike from Duke earning a glare from the dice obsessed boy.  
  
"Ladies, please clam down!"  
  
The females refused to listen crowding the stage. Kurama began to slip away when his leg was grabbed on to, his face held a comical 'O_O' shape. Hiei's fangirls stood a good distance from the fire demon, he death glare affecting them. Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Malik, Yugi, Ryou and Joey watched as the mayhem unleashed, all feelings extremely sorry for the two. Malik scoffed, his lips held a slight pout as he complained.  
  
"They took my fangirls!"  
  
***************  
  
"well that was interesting!" Botan quipped leaning over the couch holding a bowl of popcorn, now dressed in a large T-shirt and pants.  
  
"I'll say" Joey added grabbing a hand full of popcorn "I'm surprised Shuiichi ain't bald with all the hair dey took."  
  
Kurama sighed sadly fingering his now short locks; they no longer fell near his back, now barely reaching his shoulders.  
  
"My hair."  
  
After somehow managing to get away from the rapid girls, they all had gathered over the Reikai Tantei's apartment deciding to stay for the night together. Botan tugged gently on the kitsune's shortened hair.  
  
"Oh buck up Shuiichi, it'll grow back."  
  
"You should cut it shorter than people will stop thinking you're a girl" Malik tossed in.  
  
"You have long hair too." Kuwabara defended though silently aggressing with Malik remembering when he almost hit on Kurama, he shuddered mentally.  
  
"But I actually look like a guy."  
  
Kurama glared at the Egyptian but remained quiet.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Yugi asked looking around for the equally small boy "I thought for sure he was with us."  
  
Yusuke answered by pointing at a window. Yugi sweatdropped, he and the others learned a while ago that Hiei had a habit of hanging around in trees, though they never figured out why or how he could stay up there without falling out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Movie time, I got somethin all da guys will like!" Joey cheered.  
  
Yusuke looked at him excitedly.  
  
"Is it porn?"  
  
Before Joey could open his mouth to answer and anyone could lecture Yusuke, they were interruped by a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other, each assuming the other would open the door. Joey shrugged, stood and made his way towards the door, turning the knob. The door flung open making everyone's eyes go wide as Joey was flung into the wall behind the door. Two females each with the color of brown hair and eyes stood in the door way. The shorter one looked livid while the other appeared the opposite. Yusuke's face twisted in fear, the air filled with the promise of his pain.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!"  
  
The girl rain in quickly, he speed matching Hiei's. A hand slammed across Yusuke's cheek causing him to fly into a wall, his eyes twirled in spirals and cheek throbbed painfully red.  
  
"Ano.Keiko-chan?" Botan asked uncertain.  
  
Keiko blinked and looked around, taking notice of the unfamiliar people. She turned red, bowing in apology.  
  
"Gomen nasi, I'm normally not that violent" her eyes gained a certain fire "But that Yusuke makes me so angry!"  
  
Botan sweatdropped and turned towards the other girl that came with Keiko.  
  
"Ne, Shizuru-chan too."  
  
Shizuru smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Botan. I'd never thought you'd be one to sleep in a apartment filled with men."  
  
Botan's face was set flamed.  
  
"Shizuru!"  
  
Shizuru laughed and placed a hand on the reaper's head.  
  
"Calm down, I'm only joking."  
  
"Okay I'm lost." Joey said scratching his head.  
  
Ryou, who had been quiet up until this point, nodded in agreement, asking the question on everyone who didn't know the two females, mind.  
  
"If you don't mind us asking, who are these ladies?"  
  
Keiko 'hmphed'.  
  
"You hear that Yusuke? Ladies, you could learn from him."  
  
Botan grinned and pointed at Keiko with a cat face.  
  
"That's Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, rowr!"  
  
Keiko blushed, "Botan!"  
  
"And that's Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru."  
  
"Shizuru!?" a loud scream echoed from the bathroom, which the younger Kuwabara sibling has been occupying.  
  
Sweatdrop collected.  
  
"Let's continue-"  
  
"Shuiichi, what happened to your hair?" Shizuru pointed out.  
  
Kurama's eyes cried silent tears, mourning the lost of his hair.  
  
"Fan girls."  
  
Snickers filled the room, the kitsune's emerald eyes glaring at them all. Shizuru grabbed a pair of scissors that rested on the TV and sat on the couch.  
  
"Whoever cut it did a crap job."  
  
Yugi blushed in embarrassment as his work, but he was a duelist not a hairdresser so it didn't matter much, the older Kuwabara pulled Kurama between her legs and started snipping. Keiko was now arguing with a revived Yusuke, who had been once more slapped down. The Yu-gi-oh gang sweatdropped, the scene clearly normal for everyone but them.  
  
***************  
  
The apartment had finally settled down as sleep claimed everyone. Malik & Joey had fought over& ended up sharing the couch, while Yugi & Ryou slept on a pallet. Keiko and Shizuru shared a room with Botan and the boys got their normal rooms despite Yusuke's protest that the girls should share a room with one of the guys. That earned him two hits in the head and a super slap.  
  
A small beeping started on Botan's wrist, gradually growing louder until the deity heard it. Her reaction was immediate, sitting up quickly, she brought out her oar and flew swiftly avoiding any notice she could had made running towards the boy's room passing the bathroom on the way there, unknown to her she was spotted.  
  
======================++++++++++++++==============++++++++++++ DUN DUN DUN!! The Reikai Tantei's secret may be out, but who saw? And what's their reaction!? Find out next time on To domino we go! ^^;; not done yet, when you review (which I hope you do) I need you to vote on something  
  
Pairings! 1) Kurama/Botan Malik/Shizuru 2) Ryou/Botan Hiei/Shizuru 3) Hiei/Botan Ryou/Shizuru 4) none! 5) suggest a pairing  
  
Review! 


	9. When Yugitachi find out

Okay finally I have updated! *skies open up and light shines* -_-;; yeah okay so its been a while. T___T what can I say I'm a lazy girl, least I'm writing. Anyway I'll let you guys get to the story just make sure you read the author notes on the bottom. ^^;; but you don't have too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, satisfied!!!?? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey blinked dumbfounded, rubbing his eyes roughly before opening them again to see the same image, Botan, the blue haired perky girl, was floating on an oar in the hallway. He waited till she was gone before stumbling back into the living room; he shook Yugi furiously back and forth while kicking Malik in the head, not noticing the absence of one person. Yugi's large amethyst eyes opened slowly, blinking then closing tightly once more, he pulled the cover around him mumbling.

"What is it Joey?"

Malik on the other hand did not have as quiet reaction as Yugi.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

Joey clasped a hand quickly over the Egyptian's mouth, motioning a 'shh' motion with his pointer finger. Yugi peeked from underneath his covers with a small sweatdrop. Malik fumed and bit Joey's hand making the blond boy pull his hand back, shaking it as if to rid the pain. The two stared at each other with death glares until Joey remember his reason for waking up the two in the first place.

"Oh! Look this is important…" he was cut off at the snoring of his two former awake companions; a vein pop throbbed in his left temple before shaking the two awake once more.

"It's too late for this mutt…"Malik mumbled turning on his side, back faced away from Joey.

"I saw Botan flying in a boat oar thing!"

"…what!?" The two Millennium item holders asked in unison, turning towards the blond, they're attention now captured.

Joey sat back and crossed his arms nodding.

"Yeah, I was in the bathroom taking care of business and when I came out I saw her flyin' past."

Yugi sat up, the blankets falling to his lap. His eyebrows knitted into a light frown as his friend tried to explain something that didn't seem possible…but then again there were stranger things such as two people living in the same body.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Joey?" The small boy asked rubbing his eye completely of sleep.

Joey nodded, holding up two fingers.

"I only dream about two things, food" he started putting one finger down "and babes on beaches feeding me food."

Malik rolled his eyes, throwing the covers off of him and placing his feet on the floor.

"Your imagination and intelligence never cease to dumbfound me. Alight then there's only one thing we can do…spy, which room she went into?"

Joey took a moment to think while Yugi scrambled from underneath his own covers.

"The boy's room and what do ya mean dumbfound you? Are you calling me dumb you bleach fake blond" Joey snapped.

"This is all real!" Malik growled tugging at his hair "One hundred percent platinum blond, and unlike you I actually come with a brain."

Yugi shook his head with a large sweatdrop falling from his head, staying on his knees; he began crawling away from the ever bickering pair.

"Let's go see what's going on."

His friends followed his lead with a very reluctant Malik who was at the end staring at the last thing he wanted to see, Joey's butt. No one happened to notice that a certain white haired boy was missing.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke yawned for what seemed the eighth time in ten minutes, Botan had once again awoken him and the others alerting there was a demon near by for sure this time. Her watch was going much stronger this time but the four spirit fighters were somewhat reluctant to exit they're apartment for nothing again. 

"Botan I think your full of crap again."

Botan threw the watch at him in full urgency.

"Look! It's working this time though!"

Kurama picked up the watch that had smacked Yusuke in the face, watching as it spun furiously.

"She could be right this time" Kurama spoke softly.

"Hn, she would be wrong. I'm not trying to waste my time kitsune." Hiei interjected

Yusuke stretched his limbs; he mentally debated what to do. Finally he decided he wasn't going to get any sleep unless he went to check things out, besides he was itching for a good fight anyhow. He pulled a pair of sweats over his boxers and slipped on a black tank top, nothing fancy but something to get around in. Kurama seeing where this was going simply had to put on a shirt choosing for once not to dress fancy. Hiei was constantly in his own clothes with the exception of his ever present cape. Kuwabara was already dressed and ready to go, anxious to use his spirit sword once more.

"The think 'I'm so tuff and mighty because I'm the manager of Reikai' toddler is really starting to piss me off, we've been here for at least one month and still haven't found nothing." Yusuke grumbled slipping on his shoes.

Hiei smirked pulling his cloak around himself.

"I agree with the detective."

There was a slight shuffling heard behind the closed door so softly that only one with very sensitive ears could have picked it up, unfortunately for the eavesdroppers, kitsune's had very good sense of hearing and smelling. Kurama shifted his gaze from his friends to the door, tilting his head with his usual mysterious smile in place; he turned back to his companions.

"Seems we have company" he pointed out softly as not to be heard.

The other looked at him curiously for a moment before he jerked his thumb to the door. Yusuke stood and started making his way towards the door intent on making whoever was listening in, get what they were going to be dealing with.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik hit Joey in the head repeat after Joey had stopped abruptly making Malik get a close up of something very undesirable. Yugi hushed them, listening in on the conversation, the two stopped they're silent bickering choosing to listen also. The three caught bits and piece of the convo but were move confused then they were to begin with.

"Kitsune?" Joey mumbled.

"I'm so tuff and mighty because I'm the manager of Reikai' toddler" Yugi sweatdropped but was curious about this 'Reikai' nonetheless.

"Detective?" Malik added.

They thought over the parts only to be brought back to reality as steps were being heard towards the door. They panicked afraid of being caught by these unknown strangers, Malik quickly shoved Yugi and Joey into a closet across the hall then pulling himself into it making sure to shut the door. Joey shifted uncomfortably trying to stare at anything but Malik's behind in front of his face.

"This is so humiliating" Joey whined quietly.

"Shut up, do you know how many girls would be willing to be in your position? Ra you sound more like a dog than normal?" Malik muttered, trying to glare at the other blond.

"Yeah, none" Joey mumbled "Don't go all Kaiba on us, I'm not a dog!"

"Shh" Yugi hissed.

The three stayed in the awkward position, waiting for Yusuke-tachi to leave, but they're silent prayers went unanswered as a three quick flashes of light invaded the closet. Yugi-tachi's eyes widened the door fell away, Malik and Yugi mentally winced as the flashes of light seemed to also cut bits of their hair while Joey remained unharmed. They fell out onto the floor, groaning as they're limbs became tangled within one another's, the sheathing of a sword caught they're attention finally making the three look up at a smirking Hiei, calm Kurama, slightly worried Botan, sleepy Kuwabara, and smug Yusuke who stood beside Hiei in the front of the small group. 

"So how much did you hear?"

Yugi and Joey spent five minutes trying to explain while Malik stood with his arms crossed, becoming more and more impatient with his friend's so called explanations. Seems he wasn't the only one becoming fed up as Hiei unsheathed his sword again and pointed it to Joey's throat.

"Talk."

"Kitsune, Detective, I'm so tuff and mighty because I'm the manager of Reikai' toddler" Joey spilled; he never was good at keeping secrets or telling lies.

"Hiei put it away; it seems our 'undercover' mission has leaked out."

Hiei's red eyes looked at Kurama through the corners, silently debating if he wanted to decapitate the human before him. But the hero thing has worn off on him, and finally after cursing himself over a hundred times, he retracted his sword.

"We have no time for this! If you have forgotten there is a demon about!" Botan yelled materializing her oar, ignoring the stares of wonder from the Yugi-tachi, and jumping onto it.

"Alright we'll settle this later, let's go kick some demon ass!" Yusuke replied, punching into his hand.

The Reikai Tantei exited quickly leaving the Yugi gang momentarily speechless, they just skipped out like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What should we do?" Yugi asked looking up at his company.

"What else?" Joey uttered "Follow them and see what's up."

"For once I agree" the other blond spoke up.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five arrived on the pinpoint location soon after leaving their apartment; the streets were silent, too silent to be normal. Yusuke looked around suspiciously then turned his gaze on Hiei.

"Can you get something with the jagan?"

Hiei closed his eyes smirking, his bandana starting to glow a light purple before reopening his ruby orbs.

"There is nothing the jagan cannot pick up."

"Uh I don't think you'll need to…" Botan stuttered behind them.

The gang turned around to come face to face with a horde of demons, each mixing making a wall of black moving blurs. Kurama smirked, removing his trademark rose form his hair.

"Seem it wasn't one demon that Reikai was picking up, it was a many."

"Ryou!"

Once again attention was turned towards Botan, her hand covering her mouth. Kuwabara looking confused followed her gaze and he too was deeply surprised. Walking out of the crowd of demons, was the quiet white haired boy that they had gotten to know, his expression was twisted into narrowed eyes and a smirk.

"I've been waiting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-_- God this chapter sucked T_T I'm so sorry. I made you guys wait for so long and when you do get to the chapter it sucks ass. U_U;; well I'll be ending this soon anyway, oh and about the pairings, I wont have them till the sequel, just wondering what you guys liked right now. A bonus, I'll tell you about the sequel in the next chapter. ^_^ Review!


	10. The end of the battle but new beginnings

MAWHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes! Yes! ^___^ Good news for me and somewhat bad news for you guys! This is the last chapter! That's right the last! Lol nah j/p this may be the last chapter of THIS fic, but...U_U well I don't want to spoil it, read the story and AN at the bottom and hopefully you won't be upset.  
  
Disclaimer: B.C: *cooking* lalalala *puts cooking in bag* ¬¬ mawhahahaha Lawyers: What do you have there? B.C: O_O *holds up arms* Nothing! *drops bag* Lawyers: *eat bit of cooking and glare* this is pure YU YU HAKUSHO and YUGIOH, you don't own this B.C: T__T but I made it! Lawyers: We're sueing you for trying to get it over the border B.C: O_O Okay okay geez! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-gi-oh, happy! Lawyer: very *run off with cooking* B.C: *sobs* Lawyer: @__@ WWEEEEEE!! *anime high*  
  
=============================== ====================== =========  
  
"That's not Ryou."  
  
Yusuke-tachi (Yusuke and everyone with him) turned towards the new voice, Yugi, Joey, and Malik stood together, the tri-haired and blond with a glare while Malik held a large smirk on his face.  
  
"Yo Bakura, longtime no see."  
  
Bakura smirked, crossing his arms and leaning his weight against one leg.  
  
"Malik, I see you joined the sugar goodie team."  
  
Malik shrugged.  
  
"With your hikari."  
  
A fist came down knocking Malik upside the head, the Egyptian lost his balance for a moment before coming upright once more, and he turned a hard glare at his attacker.  
  
"What was that for baka pharaoh!?" he growled, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Yugi (now officially changed to Yami) met his glare with his own.  
  
"You do not converse casually with the enemy."  
  
"Bakura's no enemy, he never wins!"  
  
"But he's still evil!"  
  
"I'm evil!"  
  
"You're a sissy type of evil."  
  
Malik was preventing from attacking the shorter male, being held back by Joey, who watched with a sweatdrop and contained laughter at the exchange. Bakura had a pissed off look to his face at the mention that he did in fact, never won.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold up, you" Yusuke started pointing at Bakura "are not Ryou so what are you? The guy's psycho evil twin or something?"  
  
Yami stepped foreword with a wary look on his face. "Well since it can't be avoided, I suppose we can share. You see, Ryou, Malik and I possess rare and powerful items called Millennium items, Ryou has the ring, Malik has the staff or rod, whichever you prefer to call it-"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara began snickering at the name, Yusuke's cheek flared up as he tried to withhold his laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay, so you have the rod err-staff??"  
  
Malik nodded grudgingly, laughter exploded from the raven haired and carrot haired boy, Hiei rolled his eyes while Kurama sweatdropped, but Botan soon joined in the laughter, unable to hold her own giggles in. Malik glared, his hand bringing out the said item out of no where and knocking Kuwabara and Yusuke in the head.  
  
"Continue with the damn explanation already!"  
  
Yami sweatdropped, not knowing what was so funny, but hundreds of years contained within in item might kill anyone's sense of humor.  
  
"As I was saying, I have the puzzle, the other items are the eye, and scales, the key, and the necklace, each have a power of its own. Ryou's rings can transfer life into non-living items, detect other items, and contains the spirit of an evil tomb robber, that is who you see now, basically it's like he's possessing Ryou's body."  
  
Kurama intrigued by these items questioned more; the youko in him was nearly shaking with the thought of getting his hands on these valuable items.  
  
"What dot he other's so?" he asked.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama through the corner of his eye, his jagan opening slightly and edging into the kitsune's mind to get an idea on what was going through his head. Finding what he wanted he eased out, smirking, so the youko-turned-human still had a thief in him.  
  
"My sister has the necklace, that tells the future, that weird ass Shadii has the scales, which measures your heart or something stupid like that, he also has the key which lets you into someone's mind, my item can take over people's mind" Malik let out a small chuckle at this but continued "and make them do anything I wish, Yugi's contains some damn pharaoh and makes him undefeatable in any game, the eye lets you read minds, that used to belong to a freak named Pegasus but luckily Bakura pulled literally pulled it out, the guy you see now isn't Yugi, but the pharaoh Yami."  
  
Even Hiei was now interested in the items, not so much the ones to take over minds and read them, but more so the future telling and being undefeatable. Kurama on the other hand, wanted to get his hands on all of these despite him suppose to be living a normal human life and not reverting to his demon ways. But old habits died hard as they say.  
  
"Bakura! Why do you plan to harm these innocents?" Yami asked furiously, his voice snapping Hiei and Kurama from their thoughts.  
  
Bakura started a low chuckle which slowly built up to a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Innocents!? Simple cursive Pharaoh, I only want to test the power of demons" he replied, only adding his true intentions mentally "and to take over one if these bodies and get out of this weak one."  
  
"Oh so only demons are good enough for the psycho twin" Yusuke drawled out, his finger beginning to glow blue, he curled his finger into a fist and the fist begun to glow "Well then, you wanna see a fight, that's what you'll albino."  
  
Bakura laughed once more.  
  
"Well then, let's see shall we!"  
  
"They're demons; does that mean they're evil? Joey muttered.  
  
Yami gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
"No...I believe they're on our side."  
  
The demons attacked at once, the hordes parading around the group who stuck together back to back, Yusuke laughed and held up his fist, it begun to glow light blue.  
  
"He he...shot gun!"  
  
A massive power of light erupted form Yusuke's fist into many bullet like fragments of light; each bullet hit a demon destroying a good amount of them. The ones who had never seen the attack before held it with awe, they weren't aware the spirit detective had powers; it was unlike anything they had seen. Kurama was next to display his weapon of choice, his hand reached back into his hair pulling out a single red rose.  
  
"What's he going to do, give Bakura the rose and make him feel bad?" Joey questioned, half joking despite the situation.  
  
Kurama's green sharp eyes twinkled with hidden secrets and amusement.  
  
"Rose whip!"  
  
The rose transformed into the long thorn whip, Joey swallowed his words. Kurama looked over towards him with a smile.  
  
"Seems you stand corrected, Joey" he teased, raising the whip above his head "Rose whip thorn wheel!"  
  
Rapidly the whip spun destroying demons before they could even look his way, Malik lifted a brow.  
  
"I have a new respect for plants."  
  
"Hiei!" Yami yelled out, seeing a demon come across the small fire demon more then 10 times his size.  
  
Hiei barely gave a glance at he calling, a smirk curled on his lips as he unsheathed his katana; before anyone could blink he moved in, flashes of light were seen but nothing else to those without spirit awareness. When Hiei came back in view, he was over by Kurama and the demon he was fighting, was sliced into twenty pieces.  
  
"Hn, I thought this was going to be a challenge" Hiei said, his voice lined with arrogance.  
  
Kurama chuckled at his friend's words.  
  
"Yes...I admit I thought so too."  
  
Yusuke punched a demon at his right as Kuwabara slashed one with his spirit sword on the left; the two were back to back fighting off. Yusuke looked around, before finally coming to what he was looking, eyes resting on Botan.  
  
"How ya doin' Botan!?"  
  
Botan smashed her bat into another demon's head but was being over taken quickly.  
  
"How does it look!?" she yelled running away and using Kurama and Hiei as a shield.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Bakura watched the fight with interest, examining each fighter. His eyes fell on Kurama though who had currently used a rose hip lash.  
  
"There's something more, he's not entirely who he seem" Another laugh escaped his lips, the millennium ring begun to glow. "Well, I'll just have to give them what they've been waiting for."  
  
The Reikai tantei and Yami-tachi was a bit surprised when the demon's retracted, each disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"You think we scared them off?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No...there's something else coming..."Kurama answered him "We must be fully alert."  
  
Hiei tore off his bandana and opened his jagan; it glowed as he searched for what Kurama spoke of. Joey elbowed Malik who glared until Joey pointed towards Hiei; Malik looked toward the fire demon and couldn't keep his mouth shut, as usual.  
  
"What the hell? You have a third eye!"  
  
Yami slapped his forehead at the Egyptian's lack of tack. But that would explain why Hiei always wore the bandanna even when he was disobeying school rules.  
  
"Yeah it's supposed to let him see through crap and read minds I guess" Yusuke mumbled, then turned his almond gaze to Hiei "You find anything yet?"  
  
"Just like the millennium eye" Yami mused "does it have limits?"  
  
Hiei smirked and chuckled, his jagan growing brighter before dimming showing the color of the eye.  
  
"The jagan holds no limits, I could even take over minds if I wished" he spoke with arrogance and obvious fondness for his implanted eye, his eyes (all three of them) looked towards the Reikai Tantei leader who was still watching him in question. "The Fox was right, something coming from that realm the baka ferry girl was blubbering about."  
  
"I do not blubber!" Botan yelled, waving her bat ready to smack the fire demon.  
  
She stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder; she looked up meeting Kurama's face who looked at her with his usual smile.  
  
"Now's not the time, Botan I suggest you stay with Joey and the others."  
  
Botan opened her mouth to reply but closed it once more, settling for a nod. Kurama was always right; it would be stupid to ignore his ever wise advice.  
  
"Impressive..."Bakura faded into view from the shadows, his ring glowing brightly "Now I think you're worthy...to be shown the last place you'll ever see, the shadow realm!"  
  
Darkness spread out swallowing the group, Yusuke and Kuwabara kept their guard up with deliberation while Kurama and Hiei stood calmly as always. Yami didn't see affected nor did Malik but Joey was still a bit apprehensive of the shadow realm from previous visits, none that he intended to repeat.  
  
"This must be the other realm the Reikai sources sensed" Kurama voiced his thoughts, as obvious as they might have been "he was toying with us before; this is the real battle..."  
  
Bakura released a chuckle, "Ever correct Kurama."  
  
Yami lifted a brow "Kurama? You have mistaken his name."  
  
Bakura smirked "Kurama...is who know as Shuiichi's true name, isn't that right Youko Kurama?"  
  
Needless to say the Reikai tantei was surprised; at least Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama himself, and Botan. Kuwabara was still clueless to this knowing only Kurama was a demon.  
  
"How do you know this?" Kurama asked, frowning at the mention of his former life.  
  
"I have sources, mainly..."he pulled out the millennium eye, still stained lightly with the dull color of red from its previous owner "one of the items I possess, the eye, I know everything about every single one of you...except the little one of course, his third eye probably was able to sense my intrusion on his mind and acted on reflex."  
  
"You can't win! You'll always end up losing to us" Yami yelled, his face held a smug look about it.  
  
Bakura glared and if looks could kill, the former pharaoh would be dust by now. He was getting irritated with people point out his past lost, what matter was now, the future for him was bright this time, and he would not lose.  
  
"Now I have a present for all of you, the main reason why you are here...come!"  
  
The monster bled from the shadows silently, its size enormous and the same could be said about its power. It looked to be a cross between the three Egyptian god cards, only its body was decomposed like a corpse. It held on body between the three of them, that of obelisk, three heads rested on top.  
  
"That's it, that's the one Koenma told me about!" Botan exclaimed from her position now behind Yami and Malik.  
  
Yusuke looked at his team, eyes silently telling them what to do. They nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Then let's get to work so we can go home already!"  
  
==================== (Okay I can't fight scenes for crap in my opinion, I tried but each time it looked like crap so we're going to skip the fight scene and move on, maybe later I'll write one or if someone else wants to do it outright now I'm not. But don't worry and don't get all pissy at me, I promised there will be a lot of fighting next time, but you'll have to read the ending note to understand better. Now for this to work lets just say Keiko and Shizuru know about Koenma, Keiko just thinks he's a midget, Shizuru well...Shizuru has strong spirit awareness so she knows better but not sure, yes it changes the story a bit but not so it ruins the YYH plot))  
  
Ryou blinked slowly, the light striking his eyes making him close them tightly then open once more blinking rapidly, he shifted slightly, concluding he was lying on a couch.  
  
"Where...where am I?"  
  
"Back at the apartment."  
  
Ryou looked over at his side to meet the smiling face of Botan, behind her Yugi, Joey, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, each with their own smiles towards him. Behind them leaning against a wall or sitting in a chair was the remainder of the group, Kurama, Hiei, Malik and Shizuru, who Malik was currently trying to get her phone number...which resulted in Shizuru making him hold on his hand and putting out her cigarette in his hand, Malik shook out his hand in pain though he was still smiling, he said something and from little Ryou could hear from where he was at, it sounded like 'I like them feisty'. He tore his gaze away from his fellow item holder back to Botan's face, he found himself blushing lightly as her closeness.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
He felt somewhat empty, like half of him was gone. He had this feeling before whenever Bakura was temporarily defeated, the same must have happened again.  
  
"They saved you, all of us" Yugi spoke up, his head tilting in the Reikai tantei's direction.  
  
"Yes and they did a very good job."  
  
Yusuke leaned to his side hitting Kuwabara.  
  
"Koenma!? What the hell are you doing here? Don't do that, popping out of no where haven't you ever heard of a door!"  
  
Koenma lifted a hand up in greeting.  
  
"Yo, and no I can't. Now anyway, you can go home now that the 'problem' is eliminated."  
  
He neglected to say demon to avoid Keiko and Shizuru knowing.  
  
"What's with the toddler?" Joey sputtered through his laughter.  
  
Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Just a baby who-"  
  
Both a hand and a bat came smacking Yusuke in the head, he feel down with a dazed expression. Keiko and Botan stood above him with a disapproving look.  
  
"Boys!"  
  
Malik and Joey laughed at the raven haired boy's misfortune, Koenma cleared his throat.  
  
"I' am Koenma the great ruler of everything."  
  
"Ya potty trained?" Joey asked through his laughter.  
  
"I assure you along with knowing the greatest things in life, I' am very well potty trained."  
  
Yusuke sat up, rubbing his head and cheek, he grumbled under his breath before saying out loud.  
  
"Damn Keiko, Botan, the way you hit me you'd think I'd tried to see you naked again."  
  
This earned the boy times 2 of what he had before resulting in him crashing into a wall falling unconscious.  
  
"Ahem, anyhow, we should get going, I reserved a plan already."  
  
Kurama pushed off the wall, walking to where Yusuke had fallen and lifted him.  
  
"You don't mind us saying good bye do you Koenma?" he asked, adjusting his shoulders to fit Yusuke on more comfortably.  
  
Koenma shook his head "I suppose not."  
  
Kurama turned towards their friends and smiled his usual smile.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting all of you; it was a...interesting visit."  
  
Botan was next to give her good-byes, which included hugging all, adding a kiss to Ryou's cheek, Ryou flushed like he was on fire.  
  
Good-byes exchanged and promises to visit each other, the Reikai tantei and co exited to apartment, Koenma rushing them. Yugi-tachi sat in the apartment for a moment, gathering their thoughts.  
  
"It's going to be pretty quiet without Kuwabara and Yusuke's fighting" Yugi sighed mumbling.  
  
"Or Botan's cheerful greetings" Ryou added.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Wide eyes and hand clutched around hearts, Yugi and others fell toward the floor at the sudden greeting. Koenma raised his hand once more, and then balled it up into his pointer finger.  
  
"This will not be the last; I have use for you, I see power in you and I want to make you an offer. I want you too met someone named Genkai."  
  
================================= ================== ========== =  
  
X__X FINALLY! Well that's it I'm finished! I know that seemed a little rushed but I wanted to get it done and move to the sequel which in my opinion is better and I'm looking more foreword too. Now the reason why I said the next part was going to have more fighting was more of a hint, what Koenma said in the last sentence was a hint also. I left the relationship with Ryou and Botan unclosed because they're relationship will get closer in the sequel and the pairings, I've decided which ones I like and they'll be pursued in the sequel also. Well that's all I have to say, so I'll go, make sure you review and look for my next story and the sequel to this "To the Dark Tournament We Go!" 


End file.
